


【赫克阿喀】他们之间的3个吻

by KIKYlary



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKYlary/pseuds/KIKYlary
Summary: 感谢您的阅读，关于这篇文的产生是我的一个尝试，就是突然冒出了如果他们要谈恋爱是什么感觉呢？就写出了来了，希望大家能从我粗糙的文笔中感觉到他们之间很微妙的那种爱意，如果没有，那也是我这个作者不争气请接受我的道歉。我从前的赫克阿喀文中是不存在爱情的，因为我自己都觉得他们之间的感情不会是爱，但是他们之间细枝末节的一些相处让我没办法抵抗这个CP，比如赫叔那个打痛了拥有勇者不凋花的阿喀琉斯，比如赫叔明明说再也不想和阿喀打却丢出了石头的事实，比如阿喀在AF活动中说并不讨厌赫叔想要好好相处也想向前迈进，比如第三章守了一年半孤岛的阿喀实际上是与赫叔一起联携召唤来的，还有原典里面的描写等等，大概是朋友之下，敌人未满的类型，他们之间那种微妙的感情很纠结，但是纠结的我喜欢2333，对我来说这种无法交心却能将自己交付给对方的爱情非常的有吸引力。我和推上的太太有同一个想法，喀戎老师和赫克托耳对阿喀来说大概是正反两面，但是去除一些加分点与减分点之后，他们的本质有哪里是相同的，对阿喀来说，赫叔是非常值得信任的人这一点绝对毋庸置疑，就算平常打打闹闹互怼，他们也会放心的把背后交给对方。真的是十分美丽的CP。随带一提中间那段英文是伊利亚特第二十二章里面阿喀琉斯对赫克托耳说的话的英文原文，可以感觉到阿喀英文的这段话中的狂气真的非常棒，虽然也和我找不到合适的中文版翻译有关啦，中文版太多版本，有时候一个词不对就会有歧义，比如Understanding和爱慕………………【捂脸】再次感谢您阅读到这里。





	【赫克阿喀】他们之间的3个吻

他们的第一个吻是个意外，那是死不正经的御主拉着出战队伍要求一定要来几盘国王游戏，一边喝酒一边抽签，直到看上去还算个少女的御主在知道阿喀琉斯和赫克托耳这两个著名的死敌要接吻的时候尖叫着蹦上了那张临时组装的木头桌子，口气和某个著名小说家一样，感叹着“曾经的敌人现在的战友，他们不仅把后背交给了对方，甚至交换了亲吻，哦，在希腊诸神的应许下，这就是命运的轨迹，请两位战勇亲吻对方吧！“说着她不知道从哪里逃出来了一叠白色的碎纸对着两人迎头撒去，戏虐的眼神盯着阿喀琉斯，而后者双手抱胸不爽的砸了砸嘴，看着一脸玩味却苦涩的赫克托耳问道”你来还是我来？“

”这种事还是年长者退一步吧……“枪兵叹着气靠近年轻的狮子，如同蜻蜓点水般亲吻了他的唇角，鼻腔里似乎嗅到了鲜血的气息，可赫克托耳无法分辨那是属于他或者自己，他们匆匆一触便相互分离，阿喀琉斯金色的双眼撇开了视线，年长者也识趣的忽略了他耳尖的微红。御主被西格鲁特拦着，恨不得四爪朝天的对赫克托耳抗议"赫克托耳你这家伙居然耍滑头！！”少女的怒鸣在虚数潜艇中回荡，话音刚落眼泪就啪嚓啪嚓的往下掉，拉着西格鲁特的披风哭的嗷嗷的说对不起西哥我没把布伦希尔德带回来，戴眼镜的骑士听了只是微微笑了笑没有说话，和马修两人联手把醉的不行的御主送回了房间。

日子照常过，时间没有停下，整个虚数潜艇的生活都还算平静，喧闹的也就只有御主和黑胡子两人争论奥菲莉亚和炎巨人史尔特尔之间是否存在爱情的声音。

爱情，有人说那是能将人的灵魂融化的感情，千万年的历史长河中因爱产生了多少让人生让人死的逸话，爱情的鸟儿比翼双飞，恋爱的鱼儿相濡以沫，那是正向的真诚的情感，那是多少艺术家歌颂的对象。赫克托耳觉得好笑，即是让人生让人死的爱情，和正向又有什么关系，有的不过是欲望本身与被欲望燃成灰烬的人们，他想起了自己的弟弟和那美丽的海伦，他想起了自己的妻子与自己年幼的孩子。

比起爱情，重要的东西似乎有太多太多。赫克托耳点燃了一支烟叼在嘴里，尼古丁并没有令他好受一些，他想起妻子的哭声，想起了城墙上父亲的悲惋，画面最终却定格在了那双被仇恨覆满的金色眼睛里，战场雄狮的长发被风卷起，金色的盔甲闪闪发光，那就是众神书写的命运中特洛伊的灾祸。

“Fool, prate not to me about covenants. There can be no covenants between men and lions, wolves and lambs can never be of one mind, but hate each other out and out an through. Therefore there can be no understanding between you and me, nor may there be any covenants between us, till one or other shall fall and glut grim Mars with his life’s blood. Put forth all your strength; you have need now to prove yourself indeed a bold soldier and man of war. You have no more chance, and Pallas Minerva will forthwith vanquish you by my spear: you shall now pay me in full for the grief you have caused me on account of my comrades whom you have killed in battle”

到现在他还记得那狂妄的狮子对他怒吼的话语，现在想起来却莫名的觉得可悲，你我二人不过是众神手中的木偶，按照他们定下的命运走过这一生，按照他们书写的轨迹去喜怒哀乐，最后又按照他们的意愿谢幕而去，捷足的阿喀琉斯，神一样的勇士，战场上的雄狮，他也不曾抵抗过自己的命运，最后如同流星般消逝。

现在已经不是敌人，命运亦似乎回到了自己手中，在特洛伊已经化为尘土的如今，自己是否应该原谅这特洛伊的灾祸？烟雾中他反问自己，眼睛似乎有些苦涩发痛，这令他视线模糊，尴尬的笑了笑抹掉了眼角的什么，他把烟头掐灭在一边的烟灰缸中。

“臭死了，你丫没事这么喜欢抽烟干啥？”不满的声音从靠在门边抱怨的年轻人口里传来，他一只手捏着鼻子另一只手拼命扇动想要把那浓浓的烟臭从自己身边扫开“Master再找你出任务，快点准备”

“我在吸烟室我不抽烟我抽空气啊，话说你什么时候过来的！？”赫克托耳有点炸毛，感觉被冒犯的他语气里完全没有了平时的懒散。

“安心吧！我对你那些肮脏的小秘密一点兴趣都没有，刚刚到而已，现在消息我给你了，你自己去找Master去吧”大英雄挥挥手就准备走，眼神里慢慢的不屑让赫克托耳觉得自己想的东西都他妈的是狗屁，什么原谅不原谅的，这个臭小鬼有什么好原谅的。

“喂，小鬼，你难道就不好奇一下这个世界的烟草什么味道？”赫克托耳重新点燃了一支烟，语气多多少少有点挑衅与不怀好意。

“哈？？”阿喀琉斯不出所料的回了头，回头的瞬间就感到枪兵一把拉住他胸前的红巾死命把他拽到重心不稳，紧接着一个充满了焦油臭味的吻落在了他的唇上，毫无预兆，毫不留情，牙齿的碰撞割伤了嘴唇，大量的尼古丁带着血腥味从对方的口唇中溢出过渡到自己的口腔，措手不及的让年轻人一下将那些烟雾吸进肺里，反射性的咳嗽起来。

“你，咳咳，你给我记住……咳咳咳”大英雄咳嗽的腰都直不起来还记着对着自己上辈子的死敌面漏杀气的威胁，看着赫克托耳潇洒的把烟头一弹从吸烟室狂奔而去，他心里暗暗的向奥林匹斯诸神发誓要把他重新挂在自己战车后面绕虚数潜艇拖行3圈，殊不知现在存在于此唯一奥林匹斯神明阿尔忒弥斯小姐正在专心喂自己的达令吃巧克力根本没有听到他的誓言。

这是他们之间的第二个吻。

再后来，阿喀琉斯灵基异常化，小小的8岁孩童一脸迷茫坐在医务室的床上晃着脚丫子，他似乎没有惊慌却也没有之前的记忆，达芬奇尝试着和他进行交流，最后得出的结论是这个孩子现在混沌的记忆中记住事情的就只有自己的父母，老师，以及玩伴。御主这个大大咧咧女孩子却是对小孩子最束手无策的类型，没有办法的她敲开了赫克托耳的门，为了避免被拒绝直接从门后把邋遢的胡子枪兵扯出来忽略对方所有的问询与抱怨直接扔进医务室，达芬奇看准时间也从医务室飞快溜出，两个人把门一关火速的离开现场去找福尔摩斯商量对策。

“你受伤了吗？”孩子稚嫩的声音问询着在地上揉着自己摔痛了的屁股的赫克托耳，金色的眼睛色彩似乎比起成年的他更浅，一眼望去似乎能从里面看见阳光，他的身上还贴着检测仪器的贴片，之前受过的伤似乎也没有好全，透过手术衣可以看见在灵核所在的地方有绷带与缝合的痕迹，孩子似乎想移动到他的身边来，可是被仪器数据牵制着，只能关切的向这里望着。

“大叔我没事的哈，不要担心”赫克托耳马上站起来，看着孩子浅草色的头发和金色的眼睛多多少少猜到了这就是阿喀琉斯，似乎是因为灵基受损导致的Lily化。不过道理虽然都懂，看着一个小小的孩子在胸口有这么重的伤还是让赫克托耳有些说不出来的不适“姐姐们是怕你一个人在这里太寂寞所以让大叔我来陪陪你”

“嗯,谢谢您”孩子礼貌的微笑着，赫克托耳却说不出来自己是什么感觉，这是第一次他听见阿喀琉斯口中对他感谢，他揉了揉孩子那头浅草色的短发，摸了摸口袋找到了上次从食堂偷偷带回来万圣节糖果，剥好了糖纸喂给了小小的阿喀琉斯嘴里，孩子的眼睛一下就因为糖果变得闪闪发光，也许是良好的家教让他在吃东西的时候不许说话，但是那兴奋地神情让枪兵感到放松。

只是一个普普通通的小孩子罢了。

他这样想着笑容似乎有些苦，小小的阿喀琉斯似乎察觉到了那一丝细微的情绪波动，他把糖果很快的咽了下去，那小小的手努力的摸了摸赫克托耳的脸问道“还很痛吗？”那冷冷的手不像是一个孩子，让枪兵心颤“如果喀戎老师在就好了，老师他什么都会，一定能治好你的……嗯，也会治好我的”

“原来如此，你的老师很厉害呀”赫克托耳不自觉得靠在那小小的手上“你一定很喜欢老师吧”

“嗯，我喜欢老师”小孩子笑了起来，明媚的如同早春的阳光，有着粉红色后跟的双脚愉快的晃了起来“我也喜欢母亲，喜欢父亲，喜欢帕特洛克罗斯……可惜他们都不在这里，不然我想把叔叔你介绍给他们，因为我也喜欢你“ 

不，你会恨我，你会带着你的枪，驾着你的战车，怒吼着将我杀死，你是战场的雄狮，你是特洛伊的灾祸，你是捷足的阿喀琉斯。

”没关系，我会在这里陪着你，受了这么重的伤一定很难受吧，要不要躺一会儿？说不定一觉起来就会好一点？“

”你不会离开吗？“

”嗯，我会陪着你“

”那我就稍微睡一会儿吧“小孩子抓住了赫克托耳的衣角，牵强的笑着把头靠在赫克托耳的臂膀”……不要离开我哦，大叔”

“嗯，不会离开的，我就在这里，直到你醒来”

自己好像说了什么不得了的诺言，他不由得考虑起来自己到底想要对阿喀琉斯抱有什么样的感情，赫克托耳有些搞不懂自己，毕竟“想”这个形容似乎就已经在讽刺他自己曾经全部的思考，或者说正因为想，所以陷入了纠结。如今摆出了依赖姿态的这个小孩，不久又会变成那个对自己冷嘲热讽的青年，因为好友的逝去而割去了长发的青年似乎不再纠结于仇恨，向前迈进的他和停留在过去的自己，真是糟糕呀，明明是对世事都想摆出怠惰姿态的自己，却似乎永远无法从过去了千百年的那场战争中脱身而出了。

孩子的呼吸逐渐的平稳起来，连同仪器上的数值一起趋于安定，容姿秀丽的样貌因为无血色的嘴唇显得是那么楚楚可怜，他小小的手掌依旧牢牢地握着赫克托耳的衣角，尽管已经睡着却也不曾有一刻放松，毕竟还是一个孩子，张开眼看见完全不认识的人，完全不熟悉的世界，完全陌生的仪器，还有自己身上的伤痕，他居然没有哭闹也没有崩溃，静静地接受了这个事实。赫克托耳突然意识到他为什么会一开始最如此关心自己，也许是因为自己身上这一身特洛伊的服装，尽管不认识彼此，但是自己的打扮却让他能稍稍的感到安心，也正因为这样才会依赖一个初次见面的大人吧，真是从小到大都不曾改变的天真。他不知觉得想要摸一摸孩子看起来柔软的小脸，却被开门的声音打断了动作。

”咦？阿喀琉斯小朋友已经睡着了吗？“御主趴在门缝边压低了声音小心翼翼的问道，达芬奇与福尔摩斯到是坦坦荡荡的走了进来，两位头脑派英灵看着仪表上显示的数据低声讨论着，赫克托耳没有细听他们讨论的内容，他低头关注着阿喀琉斯的反应，如果没有猜错，这孩子已经醒了，他在从那两位英灵的口中获取情报，果然是战争时期出生的小孩，赫克托耳轻轻的握住了他抓着自己衣角的小手，表现出了他自己都没有意识到的关心。

”赫克托耳先生，请和我一起退出去吧，剩下的事情就交给专业人士来处理“福尔摩斯转过身对赫克托耳说道，可是枪兵摇了摇头。

”我答应他要陪他到醒来。“

福尔摩斯轻轻地笑了，他有礼貌的欠了欠身拉着在门口的御主退出了医疗室，赫克托耳轻轻地摇醒了阿喀琉斯，孩子张开眼睛，眼里担忧的神色投在了赫克托耳的心里，但是他依旧微笑着。

“没关系的，达芬奇亲我可是很厉害的哦”看上去是个小姑娘的英灵就算摆出了可信的姿态也似乎对另一个小孩产生不了那么多的说服力，可是没有那么多时间能用来说服他了，达芬奇叹了口气“安心啦小朋友，这个大叔会陪着你的，对吧？”

“嗯，拜托你了哦，小姐姐”

“叫我达芬奇亲就好”达芬奇示意赫克托耳在一边的椅子上坐下，让阿喀琉斯慢慢的躺下，她拉上了手术用的帘子。

“大叔！你会在这里吧！？”孩子大声的问道，隔着手术帘子，他的声音里面的颤抖与恐惧让赫克托耳心软。

“没事的，相信达芬奇，我也会在这里等你，一会儿你就能看见我”赫克托耳大声的说道，语气里的慵懒消失了，只留下了满满的坚定“我哪也不去，就在这里等你”

“唔嗯，我相信大叔“这是孩子最后的话语。

听着各种仪器交接的声响，赫克托耳无法分辨手术到底进行了多久，等到达芬奇最终拉开了帘子，床上剩下的只有那个青年，安稳的睡着，毫无防备，赫克托耳那根紧绷着的弦终于松开了。

这下你也不需要我了吧。

他叹了一口气站起身和达芬奇一起离开了手术室。

再次见面是三天后，听见有人敲门的赫克托耳应了门就看见还挂着各种魔力维持液的阿喀琉斯穿着手术衣站在自己门口，他还很虚弱，握着那铁质的输液架的手苍白而颤抖，青年皱着眉头摆着一张臭脸看着他“说好了你哪也不去的不是”

“……噗哈哈哈哈“枪兵忍不住笑出声来”你居然还记得你Lily化时候的事情吗？“

”啧，所以说你真的是……“青年没有察觉到自己的脸红，他维持着那张臭脸努力让自己看起来还是那么不可一世”总之给你添麻烦了，嗯，抱歉“

”哦~？阿喀琉斯大人居然会道歉啊~”赫克托耳露出了玩味的表情“那作为补偿，和大叔我约会一次怎么样？”

“嗯”没有反应过来的阿喀琉斯随口的应下，过了一会儿发现事情不对，他张大了眼睛不可思议的看着赫克托耳指指他又指指自己“我？”

“你”

“你他妈！！“

”大英雄一言既出驷马难追哦~明天下午我去医疗室找你哦~阿喀琉斯酱~“赫克托耳留下了这么一句话，立刻关门反锁，听着阿喀琉斯在门外骂骂咧咧了一会，也听见一声低低的叹息，还有他离开时那些挂着液体的容器与铁架碰撞的声音。

赫克托耳自己也不明白自己干嘛这么做，靠着门后他点燃了了口袋里皱皱巴巴的香烟，他知道自己现在一定在笑，可是他需要确定很多事情，很多自己那长久的过往中也许一次也没有意识到的事情。

第二天他来找阿喀琉斯的时候，对方正侧身躺在病床上睡觉，身上依旧挂着药水连着仪器，他的情况虽然稳定下来了，却需要很长时间才能再次上战场，明明是个追求战争与胜利的英雄，却被困在一张病床上，就像一个玩笑话一样。

”喂，阿喀琉斯酱~说好的今天下午和我约会的，你可别爽约啊“赫克托耳轻轻的摇了摇阿喀琉斯，后者迷迷蒙蒙的张开眼睛，发现是赫克托耳时他无血色的嘴唇发出了不屑的咂嘴音，而枪兵笑了起来”看起来今天的状态还不如昨天啊，要不然就在病房里面说说话吧“

”随便你“他的嗓子干而嘶哑，几乎听不出本来的声音，阿喀琉斯无可奈何的躺着，只是挪了挪手指把有些下滑的被子盖的严实了一些

”呐，你恨我吗？“赫克托耳伸出手帮青年把有些睡乱了的额发理了理，墨绿色眼睛里面是阿喀琉斯熟悉却无法辨认的情绪，接触到他的指尖有些微微的凉。

”这个问题应该我问你才是，你恨我吗？赫克托耳”

“当然恨”

“那我也一样，你杀死了我的帕特洛克罗斯，我杀了你”阿喀琉斯顿了一顿，他叹了口气“我们也算两不相欠了，所以我觉得我们应该向前走，就是说……至少在同一战线的现在，应该好好相处“

”……你呀“赫克托耳低下头捧起了阿喀琉斯的脸颊，他笑了起来，眼角却也湿润了”为什么你总是那么天真，你这特洛伊的灾祸，你这杀死我又带给我耻辱的凶手，你这个毁掉了一切的半神“

“如果你想打架我随时奉陪”

“就你现在的身体吗？那你会被我杀死哦，阿喀琉斯”

“这可难说，赫克托耳，哪怕是现在的我也依旧会坚持到最后一秒，直到将你杀死”

“哈哈，你这个人啊”

赫克托耳低下头吻了那永远不会对他吐露爱意的唇，他嗅到了那种熟悉的血腥味，对方的刘海扫在他的脸上微微发痒，他听见了自己的脉搏，感觉到对方嘴唇的冷，但很快阿喀琉斯闭上眼回吻了他。

这是他们之间的第三个吻。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读，关于这篇文的产生是我的一个尝试，就是突然冒出了如果他们要谈恋爱是什么感觉呢？就写出了来了，希望大家能从我粗糙的文笔中感觉到他们之间很微妙的那种爱意，如果没有，那也是我这个作者不争气请接受我的道歉。  
> 我从前的赫克阿喀文中是不存在爱情的，因为我自己都觉得他们之间的感情不会是爱，但是他们之间细枝末节的一些相处让我没办法抵抗这个CP，比如赫叔那个打痛了拥有勇者不凋花的阿喀琉斯，比如赫叔明明说再也不想和阿喀打却丢出了石头的事实，比如阿喀在AF活动中说并不讨厌赫叔想要好好相处也想向前迈进，比如第三章守了一年半孤岛的阿喀实际上是与赫叔一起联携召唤来的，还有原典里面的描写等等，大概是朋友之下，敌人未满的类型，他们之间那种微妙的感情很纠结，但是纠结的我喜欢2333，对我来说这种无法交心却能将自己交付给对方的爱情非常的有吸引力。  
> 我和推上的太太有同一个想法，喀戎老师和赫克托耳对阿喀来说大概是正反两面，但是去除一些加分点与减分点之后，他们的本质有哪里是相同的，对阿喀来说，赫叔是非常值得信任的人这一点绝对毋庸置疑，就算平常打打闹闹互怼，他们也会放心的把背后交给对方。  
> 真的是十分美丽的CP。
> 
> 随带一提中间那段英文是伊利亚特第二十二章里面阿喀琉斯对赫克托耳说的话的英文原文，可以感觉到阿喀英文的这段话中的狂气真的非常棒，虽然也和我找不到合适的中文版翻译有关啦，中文版太多版本，有时候一个词不对就会有歧义，比如Understanding和爱慕………………【捂脸】
> 
> 再次感谢您阅读到这里。


End file.
